


Посмотри на меня

by aeinendr



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Neck Kissing, neck kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeinendr/pseuds/aeinendr
Summary: Я ведь не зверь. Твои друзья — звери. Люди — звери...





	Посмотри на меня

_Посмотри на меня_.

Не приказ — просьба, которую 10к игнорирует. Синяя рука опускается на затылок и насильно поворачивает голову, все-таки заставляя _посмотреть_. Зачем? Мог же приказать.

10к стоит, словно статуя, уставившись перед собой; не важно, что впереди — Мерфи или стена. Он пытается уйти в себя, зарыться так глубоко, чтобы Мерфи не достал ни руками, ни мыслью.

Мерфи чуть склоняется и приближается, чтобы шепнуть на ухо новый приказ; шептать долго, подробно. Есть в этом что-то интимное — гораздо более, чем в телепатических приказах. Ладонь удобно ложится поверх укуса на загривке; от касания кажется, что связь сильнее — и малыш уже смотрит без ненависти, прислушивается, почти затаив дыхание, забывшись от голоса, который сливается с собственным в голове.

___

 

Голод проявляется постепенно. Сначала Мерфи не понимает, чего он хочет, но позже приходит ожидаемое осознание; как все прошлые разы с мыслями зомби или влиянием укусов. Он борется с этим пугающим желанием с помощью вакцины, которая на время помогает выкинуть навязчивую мысль из головы; переключается на паренька, навязчивой мыслью которого является сам.

Они снова стоят рядом, рука Мерфи — на затылке, он едва касается мизинцем края укуса. 10к привели, когда он снова попытался сбежать, и теперь предстоит воспитательная беседа.

— Я же помогаю людям. Посмотри, они больше не боятся за своих близких. Страх отступил и никогда больше не вернется.

10к молчит, вслушиваясь в голос и одновременно стараясь заглушить его, уйти от него в себя как можно глубже.

— Ты тоже потерял близких. Представь, что больше никто не потеряет мать. Или _отца_ , — 10к еле ощутимо вздрагивает, но Мерфи чувствует, Мерфи все еще касается. — Мир будет спасен. Благодаря **нам**.

Они в комнате одни. Мерфи стоит слишком близко, заполняя собой все пространство вокруг и внутри, давит собой и не позволяет уйти далеко и спрятаться. Вырывает касаниями из клетки, голосом из любой норы, в которую разум стремится забиться. И постепенно это желание пропадает, он привыкает. Его приучают. Приручают.

— Мы все делаем правильно.

Мерфи гладит пальцами затылок, успокаивая и отвлекая словно полусонного юношу. Успокаиваясь и отвлекаясь тоже. Мерфи видит, как дергается иногда кадык на шее, и трогает его большим пальцем, через какое-то время меняя положение руки и прижимая ладонь. Поднимает глаза на лицо 10к, проверяя реакцию. Проверяя, позволяют ли ему или нужно сильнее затянуть ошейник. 10к сглатывает, но не сопротивляется. Мерфи даже кажется, что он приподнял подбородок, подставляя горло...

— Наконец-то мы все сделаем правильно, — шепчет на ухо. И целует под ним, но сразу чувствует, как в грудь ему уперлись две ладони.

Мерфи опускает голову, чтобы увидеть это и поднимает глаза — лицо не поменяло выражение. 10к напряжен, как струна, челюсть сжата, так что говорить он не будет. Руки упираются достаточно сильно, чтобы нельзя было податься ближе. Мерфи улыбается и приподнимает большим пальцем подбородок, открывая шею и мысленно запрещая опускать голову.

— Я не буду тебя насиловать, малыш. Я ведь не зверь. Твои друзья — звери. Люди — звери, — Мерфи смотрит в глаза, заставляя слушать, запоминать.

Мерфи гладит шею большим пальцем, добираясь до плеча и ключицы, не отказывая себе в удовольствии, но не делая больше ничего из того, что хотелось бы. Палец скользит по коже выше, гладит линию челюсти и подбородок. Мерфи снова заставляет поднять лицо.

— Ты нужен мне, — вкрадчиво шепчет Мессия, пристально глядя в глаза и не разрешая прервать зрительный контакт. — Ты нужен мне.

— Я... тебе... нужен? — еле шевелит губами 10к, повторяя фразу, но добавляя кое-что еще, _свое_ : — почему?

Мерфи понимает: он никогда не перестанет бороться. Мерфи понимает это, и именно поэтому парень ценнее многих других. Он не просто хочет выжить, он хочет жить. У него есть цели и стремления. Большинство цепляется за жизнь по привычке или потому что не хватает мужества приставить дуло к виску и сдохнуть по-человечески. Но только не 10к... Он всех их переживет: его самого, Уоррен или Дока. И не потому, что моложе. Потому что он не знает другой жизни, и все происходящее — его реальность, он почти не жил в ином мире. Слишком рано все изменилось. 10к приспособился, потому что люди в его возрасте легче принимают перемены, легче подстраиваются. Просто иногда главное — направить и помочь принять верное решение.

Мерфи улыбается, находя ответ на вопрос.

— Потому что ты вырос в пещере, малыш.


End file.
